Historia de un Taxi
by Kasumi Runa
Summary: Song-fic Asu¿?X¿?¿? Asuma un taxista, trabajando como cualquier otro día hasta que una rubia le hace la parada...


Si debería actualizar **Nueva Vida** y **¿Amor o Inversión?** En vez de andar subiendo un Song-fic… TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO…

Song-Fic **AsuIno X ¿? ¿?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **no me pertenece… ni la canción

**Fic inspirado en la canción**: _Historia de un Taxi – Ricardo Arjona _

_(…_amo las canciones de Arjona)

**Aclaraciones:** -Dialogo- Narración

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Historia de un Taxi**

Eran las diez y cuarto de la noche, piloteaba mi nave, más bien un taxi, un Volkswagen ya muy viejo... creo que del año sesenta y tantos.

Fue un día de esos malos, casi ni hubo pasaje, solo quería llegar a mi casa... pero ¿para qué? si mi mujer ya ni me hacía caso, siempre ocupada, distraída con los quehaceres del hogar.

De pronto en una esquina las lentejuelas de un traje me hicieron la parada.

Era una rubia preciosa con una minifalda que dejaba echar a volar la imaginación, el escote en su espalda... ni que decir, llegaba justo a la gloria.

Me detuve en frente de ella, tenía el cosquilleo de salir del taxi y abrirle yo mismo la puerta para que entrara, no lo hice, un taxista no haría eso.

Subió al taxi.

-¿A dónde señorita?- pregunte un poco nervioso, me dijo la dirección, la verdad ni entendí.

Gracias al retrovisor pude ver que una lagrima negra que rodaba en su mejilla, también alcance a ver sus piernas y para que mentir... un poco más.

Diez para las once, en Reforma.

-Me llamo Ino- soltó en el silencio mientras cruzaba la pierna.

Solo sonreí.

-Me llamo Asuma-

Saco un cigarro, de esos más largos que los normales, con la mirada me pidió el encendedor. No dude en ofrecérselo, me temblaba la mano.

Ya se había establecido más confianza y con el tráfico que hacía ya urgía una conversación.

-¿Por que lloraba hace un momento?- pregunte sin pensar que podría molestarse

-Por un idiota que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme- cayeron dos lagrimas mas

-No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse- le dije sonriendo -Cuenten con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse- le guiñe el ojo y ella lo vio por el retrovisor reflejado y me sonrió coquetamente.

Que rayos hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida.  
>Que rayos hace un taxista construyendo una herida.<br>Que rayos hace un taxista enfrente de una dama.  
>Que rayos hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama... Me pregunte.<p>

Ino me siguió contando lo sucedido...  
>-Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha, es de clase muy sencilla, lo se por su facha- aquello lo dijo con un tono algo altanero<p>

-No se sienta usted tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo, mi mujer y mi horario han abierto un abismo-

Como se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales, ella sufre en su mansión y yo en los arrabales.

Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado, yo estaba idiotizado y hasta el espejo comenzó a empañarse.

-En la siguiente calle doble en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa- se acerco a mi odio y susurro -Después de un par de tequilas ya veremos qué pasa-

Llegamos y luego del los tequilas bueno... para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra si solo basta con presumir que le bese hasta la sombra.

Luego de lo sucedido...

-Vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola- nos vestimos rápidamente y fuimos al bar donde estaban.

Entramos lo señalo, alto, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos de igual color, observe que abrazaba una chica pero no la vi bien.

La chica se dio la vuelta, mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica...  
>ERA MI MUJER<p>

-Kurenai...- susurre

Que rayos hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida.  
>Que rayos hace un taxista construyendo una herida.<br>Que rayos hace un taxista cuando un caballero coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero.  
>Me pregunte.<p>

Desde aquella noche juegan a engañarnos, siempre quedan en el mismo bar y claro...

**EL TAXI PARA LA RUBIA A LAS DIEZ EN EL MISMO LUGAR.**

  
><strong> .<strong>

**.**

**.**

Lo quería subir el 14 pero no me encontraba de humor ese pinche dia… espero que ustedes se la hayan pasado bien.

Dejen review, ES GRATIS.

**P.D.** chequen mi fic **Nueva Vida** y **¿Amor o Inversión?**


End file.
